The present invention relates generally to the field of frozen food product dispensing machines.
Frozen food product dispensing machines are used to dispense soft confectionary food products such as aerated ice cream, custard, frozen yogurt, sherbets, sorbets, or other similar frozen food products. A storage hopper, bag, or other reservoir holds a liquid form of the desired food product. Air and the liquid are drawn into a freezing chamber where they are mixed and cooled to form the aerated frozen food product that is commonly referred to as a “soft-serve” frozen food product.